<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To face the crowd and walk backwards into hell by weirdy_w0nd3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423429">To face the crowd and walk backwards into hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r'>weirdy_w0nd3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>gonna make a tag for it, happenance au: the aftermath, i might fix the tags leter, idk man, in my weird au of curious happenstance, no trigger warning on this one, this isnt for the internet i just need the convenience of a link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din has resided himself to the truth. Dar'manda. he must face the consequences of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To face the crowd and walk backwards into hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pedro can’t see his eyes anymore, he can’t hear him, but he knows exactly what it would be like. Knows what the look on his face would be. Knows how he would sound as he says it, how his voice would catch and come out rough and low. He knows that Din will still speak with honor and certainty as he does it. Maybe it was partially because he had to play him, but it's more because he’d lived with him for months. He knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others are waiting rather awkwardly when he glances their way. Chris has his eyes trained to the ground, Pershing won’t stop fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket, and Ivana has a sad distant look. She’s the only one watching him too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paz is the one who emerges from the building. It’s usually so hard to tell what someone is feeling when you can’t see their face, but fury radiates from every inch of him. He has no chance to react before Din is in his arms though, helmet held tight in one hand. They stay like that for a long while and Pedro could only imagine what the man is thinking. Finally, though, he lets go, bringing the helmet back in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head is low as he holds it out, neither one moving. He thinks they’re speaking, they have to be, but then again who knows. It’s hot as hell out there too, Pedro readjusts his collar, fanning his own face. Silently he wishes he had brought a bottle of water out of the ship with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he watches. Watches as Paz brings a heavy hand down on Din’s shoulder. Watches as he straightens and nods his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so much like a hurt child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Paz has got to be saying something, Pedro wants to go over there. He’s got no real way to protect Din, not in a way that matters now. But the pull is there, the ache of knowing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> is losing something that means so much to him. He clutches his shirt over his heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pedro jumps when something brushes against his arm. Pershing stands next to him, holding himself tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, just, you seemed stressed. I didn’t want you to be alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pedro spares a glance back at the others, who now look wary but won't look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been waiting for this for months, I just wish I could help,” Pedro sighs, watching the two in the distance. He sees the doctor nod beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continue their conversation and Pedro wants to cry out when Paz takes the helmet from his hands with such care. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t take it from him, it’s not his fault. It’s not your decision to make. He doesn’t deserve any of this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stays silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, din continues to nod his head. Sharp, short movements at different increments. For a moment he seems to protest, gesturing back towards them, but he’s quickly cut off by the man in front of him placing his other hand on his shoulder. And, like a child being scolded, he goes still and nods once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paz holds the helmet in front of himself, shifting his weight to his other foot. Somewhat harshly he holds Din’s chin in his hand and forces him to look up. Looking him in the eyes. He had to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then. He shoves the helmet back onto Din’s head, catching his wrists when he tries to fight back. Din is shaking he can see it from here, Pedro doesn’t know what happened but the urge to do something, anything, is back. Paz finally leaves again but Din stands there. He doesn’t move for the longest time. He just stands there, shaking. And then he falls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falling is the wrong word, no he sinks. Sinks down to his knees and continues to shake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pershing moves forward but is stopped by a gentle hand in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him figure it out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pedro really wishes he had brought his water, or asked how the door controls worked maybe. It’s still blazing heat outside and the sun was still rising in the sky. They’re all just standing there for what must be a half hour. Din has stopped shaking, but he still has his knees buried in the sand and his head low to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please just let me help you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he does stand it’s slow, having to brace on his knees. Pedro loses his own advice as soon as he turns around and takes a few steps forward. Din is slow but walks with the same purpose as always. And when he’s finally within earshot, where Pedro can touch him and know what’s happening at all, he does nothing at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” he rasps, heat having caught up with his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… know,” Din finally admits. He sounds speechless and, if Pedro tries hard enough, he can almost imagine the pain and confusion pulling against him. Pooling into his eyes. “I am of the creed. That is always. That’s what he told me. And then he put the helmet back on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all he can muster before he leans on Pedro for support. And he laughs</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hermano </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He put it on crooked, and he called me ner’vod with this tone in his voice. Like he was scolding me for being a silly child again,” he may be crying now as well. Pedro can’t quite tell even with him in his arms. “I do not understand but I'm glad for it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad for you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stand there for a few more long moments before they’re interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate whatever that was but it’s hot as balls out here can we go,” Chris whines from behind them. And yes, whining is what he’s doing </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din scoffs but pulls away nonetheless. “Fuck off.” Despite this he opens the door to the ship and is greeted with a grumpy looking green toddler. “Oh no, what interrupted your nap ad’ika? I'm sorry about that-” he disappears into the ship. The rest of them follow closely behind, much less tense than they had been for the last hour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they’re all back inside the child is fast asleep in his cradle. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>